


I Can't Care 'bout Anything But You

by in_the_direction_of_truth



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_direction_of_truth/pseuds/in_the_direction_of_truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features lyrics from Lovefool by The Cardigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Care 'bout Anything But You

Chris and Darren lie on their bed, deciding to stay in for the day since the rush of the holidays was done and they were still on break from filming. Though the California sunshine hazed through the curtains, the sheets were cool against their bare skin. Darren touched the slight curve of Chris’ hip and smiled, reveling in the warmth of the slender body nestled against his own. They’d been listening to one of Darren’s many ‘90s pop playlists and there were the usual suspects, as well as a few surprises.

“Whoa, you’re really pouring on the cheese with this one,” Chris said, as the next song started, recognizing the thrumming bassline and wonky, upbeat guitar riff.

 _“Dear, I fear we’re facing a problem_  
_You love me no longer, I know_  
_And maybe there is nothing_  
_That I can do to make you do_.”

Darren laughed, “What? It’s a good song.” To prove the point, Darren wiggled his shoulder in time with the beat, singing along animatedly.

“ _So I cry_  
_And I pray_  
_And I beg_  
_Love me, love me_  
_Say that you love me_.”

Chris laughed, bearing all his teeth, head pressing back against the pillow. Darren continued, wrapping his arm around Chris’ waist, holding him closer.

“ _Fool me, fool me_  
_Go on and fool me_  
_Love me, Love me_  
_Pretend that you love me_  
_Lead me, Lead me_  
_Just say that you need me_.”

Chris pushed his fingers through Darren’s curls, kissing the hollow of his collarbone, pulling back enough to make eye contact.

“I love you _and_ I need you,” Chris said.

Darren smiled, “I love you and I need you, too, babe.”

Chris pressed a kiss to Darren’s mouth, stubble tickling his upper lip. Darren sighed into the kiss, holding Chris’ cheek. When the kiss ended, Darren shifted onto his back, Chris pillowing his head on Darren’s chest, tracing shapes on Darren’s stomach with his fingertips.

“This was the best idea ever,” Chris said. Darren heard the smile in his voice, and grinned, nosing in Chris’ hair.

“Hell yeah it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://in-the-direction-of-truth.tumblr.com/post/74047763759/crisscolfer-fic-i-cant-care-bout-anything-but)


End file.
